


He's Mine!

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Senju Tobirama, Alpha Uchiha Izuna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends, Fears of rejection, Founding of Konoha, Hashirama wants Tobirama but he doesn't know it, In Public, Intersex Senju Hashirama, Intersex Uchiha Madara, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Senju Hashirama, Omega Uchiha Madara, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Somnophilia, Tobirama desperately wants Hashirama but doesn't feel he's good enough, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: There’s an Alpha that keeps coming to Hashirama’s bed each night. There’s an Alpha that fucks him, but never knots him and makes Hashirama feel like he’s failed as an Omega. Hashirama so wishes that his reluctant Alpha was more like Madara’s Alpha. But is Hashirama expecting too much? Or will the creation of the village bring with it some new hopes for the future?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 47
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, pussy! Hey, pussy! You keep lagging you _tree_ hugger!"

Tobirama grit his teeth. How dare he? How dare that Uchiha disrespect his Anija in that way?! Tobirama turned his attention back to his opponent. The invisibility trick again, Tobirama sighed. So the sharingan wielder could hide from the naked eye, but as if he could outwit Tobirama's sensory abilities! Tobirama smirked. Just a little more, just a little more and he would lock right onto Izuna Uchiha. 

"You got a problem between your _legs_ , pussy!"

And there is was again, Tobirama getting distracted. He locked onto his brother instead, onto that feral Uchiha. He knew the wishes among the Senjus. The jibes that they would quite like to fuck the Uchiha clan head into submission. Tobirama thought them stupid. As if Madara Uchiha as an Omega. He was too powerful, too violent, too much of an uncouth brute. 

The same brute who had tried to steal his Anija away from him all those years ago!

And then there was a kunai coming right in his face. Tobirama reacted. Tobirama channelled chakra into his shunshin seal and poof he was gone. Damn it, he had kept his eye of Izuna Uchiha for one second and that stupid Uchiha almost had him. His Anija had that village idea of his, but did Tobirama really want to share his Anija with those Uchiha?

Tobirama shuddered, feeling sick. Hashirama was his. His! But who was he to want to lay claim to the god of shinobi? At best Tobirama could keep him unmarried, untied, close to him. Like that Tobirama could pretend at least a little that Hashirama was _his_. 

"Pussy, pussy, if you can't keep up with me, I'm going to take you behind a tree and..."

Then Tobirama saw red. He flash-stepped to his brother. He had to. He had to defend his honour. And then Izuna Uchiha was coming at him. They were engaged in a battle of blades. Izuna brought down his weapon, Tobirama countered and then Tobirama switched things around.

"Does Hashirama want some touchy touchyies?!" 

Tobirama growled. How dare he? How dare that Uchiha touch his Anija down there, by his _genitalia_? Tobirama rushed to Hashirama, Izuna kept coming in his way. And Tobirama's whole world stopped spinning.

Hashirama had collapsed onto his knees.

"Fucking kami Hashirama and you came onto the battlefield in _that_ state?!"

And all Tobirama could see was that Uchiha had the weapon. That his Anija was on his knees. No, no! Tobirama was then having horrible visions. Madara getting his cock out. Madara shoving it in Hashirama's mouth degrading him, laying claim to him. And then Madara knotting him from behind!

"Hey, white demon!" 

Now that beast was calling out to him?! And then Tobirama realised that Izuna wasn't coming at him anymore. The younger Uchiha was giving him this odd sort of look.

"Your brother needs food and rest. Take him home!"

Wait, was the war-hungry Madara Uchiha actually calling an end to the battle so early?

"Hey white demon, are you deaf? Take your brother _home_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there is much appetite for this sort of story and pairings. But this is what may replace 'The Will of Fire' once that story finishes. 
> 
> Your feedback would be most appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Tobirama only wanted to take care of his Anija...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, what a surprise! It looks like there is an appetite for these pairings after all. I thought I would throw my hat into the ring and make Tobirama the dominant one in the relationship with Hashirama. Never have written a Madara/Izuna pairing before, so hopefully I will do a good job?
> 
> Many thanks to Nikkia and Whovianmachinegun for letting me know this story is worth pursuing!
> 
> Thank you to Nikkia, KuraKura0_0, Whovianmachinegun, Reika_Gil01, Torres88, Nath97, rogueofspace, StrangeIllusion and the 5 guests that left kudos after the first chapter!
> 
> To those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story, thank you! I really hope you stick around!

Tobirama could not take it anymore. Hashirama had been in the bath for over an hour and still hadn’t appeared. Tobirama would go in there and give Hashirama a piece of his mind. As Tobirama stormed in, he was prepared to give his Anija a a good scolding. How dare his Anija make him worry like that? How _dare_ he?

Tobirama slammed the sliding door behind him.

“Hashirama!” Tobirama snapped. But all he could see what Hashirama’s hair hanging over the side of the wooden bath.

“Hashirama?” Tobirama called to his brother in a softer tone as he rushed to his side. His heart raced when he saw his Anija. His head was barely above water, his eyes closed, his body unmoving.

“Oh honestly Anija, now is not the time for you to be drinking!”

But Tobirama quickly took those words back. Hashirama had not been drinking, he had seen to it and Hashirama did not even smell of it. Tobirama leaned over the back touching his brother’s cheek.

“Anija?” Tobirama was worried now. Hashirama’s cheek was so warm, it was close to feverish. Tobirama panicked, his Anija, sick? But Tobirama did not like his Anija being sick. His Anija was the great god of shinobi looking after everyone else, but who would look after him?

Tobirama winced. He would. He would. He was the one who loved his Anija the most, even more than _that_ pesky Uchiha. What right did he have to make all those lewd comments?!

Tobirama reached to slide his hands into the water, one under Hashirama’s knees and the other under his back. In the past, Tobirama would have not been able to lift his brother. But now at seventeen, one year since showing as an Alpha, he had received a massive boost of strength.

Hashirama was then slipping from his arms. Hashirama let out a whimper as if he were in pain. Tobirama brought Hashirama’s wet body to his chest, cooing into his ears: “Shh, it’s okay Anija, you don’t need to cry, your Otouto will take care of you…”

Tobirama was careful when taking Hashirama to his room. Hashirama was not waking up, but then Hashirama did not seem to be fully asleep either. His Anija was making the most peculiar noises, ones that were getting his cock _very_ interested! 

“Anija!” Tobirama yelped in responsive. He…he couldn’t be getting an erection now! And for a split second, he got distracted. In that split second, Hashirama slipped out of his arms right into his bed. 

Then Tobirama heard it, Hashirama moaning, groaning, whimpering. His heart was thumping. Why was his Anija in pain? Tobirama leaned over Hashirama’s bed. He ran his hand along his elder brother’s face. Such heat, such heat and it was coming from Hashirama. Tobirama felt his cock hardening again. Tobirama felt his own body getting hot. There would only be one reason why this was happening, an Alpha reacting to an Omega’s heat. But that would mean…no…

……………

They were getting bigger, damn it, they were getting _bigger_! Hashirama moaned as Tobirama massaged his Anija’s breasts that _much_ harder. Sweet kami, was his Anija going through the final stages of his Omega showing _right_ in front of him?

Hashirama was then crying out, arching his back. Tobirama felt his own body getting hotter. _He_ was causing his Anija’s reactions. His Anija an Omega responding to the ministrations of an Alpha that loved him more than life itself. 

Tobirama climbed onto his Anija’s bed, straddling his Anija’s naked hips. Should he be doing this? He…he wasn’t causing his Anija more pain, but making it better. Yes, he was making it better. And his Anija deserved some loving sometimes…

Tobirama then caused sight of Hashirama’s nipples, kami they were hard. It wouldn’t hurt just to give them a suck, would it? Tobirama pressed his lips down. Sweet, so sweet, Tobirama could not help but suck on it harder and harder. Hashirama was then bucking under him, crying so loud that Tobirama pulled back.

Damn it, had he woken his Anija up?

Tobirama looked down smiling. His Anija, his Anija was such a beautiful Omega, so beautiful and Tobirama wanted him, so much, _so_ much! 

Tobirama’s clothes were starting to stick to his body. 

Tobirama grasped onto Hashirama’s other breast, she deserved some attention too and it was still getting bigger. Tobirama groaned as his pants were struggling to contain his increasingly _unbearable_ erection. Tobirama would need to get some relief for it eventually. 

Tobirama then sucked on Hashirama’s nipples. His Anija bucked violently at that as Hashirama’s naked cock brushed right against Tobirama’s covered one. Tobirama groaned in need, as the sweat rolled off his back. 

He…he couldn’t take the heat. Tobirama reached from his shirt pulling it off. Tobirama gasped as the fresh hit his skin. He could think more clearly now, he…he wouldn’t do anything he would regret this way.

And then Hashirama started crying. His Anija was crying. Tobirama’s eyes went wide. He didn’t like his Anija crying. He didn’t like the way his Anija was writhing in such pain under him. He…he couldn’t just not do anything about it!

Since when did Hashirama have such plushy lips. Tobirama shuddered in anticipation licking his lips. It would be fine to have a little taste, right? Just a little taste. Just a peak, just a kiss, just a long kiss as Tobirama’s chest inevitably rubbed right down onto Hashirama’s breasts.

Tobirama broke the kiss gasping and leaving Hashirama mewling in dismay. Tobirama kissed his Anija’s brow, then his face, then gave his Anija’s neck one long lick.

Hashirama squealed under him, their cocks rubbing together once more. Tobirama felt his fundoshi getting soaked that even his pants were growing damp. No, this wasn’t about him. Tobirama had been ordered to take Hashirama home. Yes, that was it. Take care of him. 

Take care of a new Omega in the making. Take care of soothing his Anija’s pains…

……………

Tobirama was gentle, ever so gentle when he opened up his Anija’s legs. He would just take a little look, just a peak, even if his cock was telling him that _he_ was lying. 

Hashirama’s cock was half hard. Tobirama smiled, was that from arousal or from pain? Tobirama leaned in a little closer, taking his two index fingers to gentle prod at his Anija down there. 

“ _Al_ -pha!” 

Tobirama gasped. What did Hashirama just call him? And then Tobirama felt his fingers pushing into something which was _very_ soft and _very_ wet. 

Then Hashirama was crying, arching his back and thrashing against him.

“Anija, shh, Anija, shh, you know I would never hurt you.”

Tobirama leaned down to kiss Hashirama’s lips again. His Anija was purring against him, his Anija was happy. His Anija would be even happier if Tobirama moving his fingers around just a bit, _right_? 

Tobirama pulled his fingers in and out. Hashirama was writhing against him. Hashirama was rubbing into him. Hashirama was making these beautiful sounds. Tobirama wanted more of them. He thrust his fingers in a bit more, a bit quicker. Then Hashirama was bucking against him, shaking under him, crying and seeking his warmth.

It wouldn’t hurt if Tobirama took his pants off, right? Let his Anija have even more skin to skin, yes, Tobirama was doing this for his Anija, all for him. Yes, yes, because his Anija deserved the utmost care.

But then his fundoshi was pretty much failing at containing his erection.

“Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!” 

Was his Anija calling to him? No, no, that couldn’t be possible?!

“ _Alpha_! _Alpha_! _Alpha_!” Hashirama was shouting even louder now.

Damn it, it wasn’t enough. Tobirama’s fingers couldn’t go in deep enough. It just wasn’t… 

“ALPHA!”

And then Hashirama bucked against him so violently that Tobirama got thrown back onto his knees.

He recovered just in time to look down and see Hashirama squirting everywhere. Tobirama was disappointed. Well, that wasn’t enough, surely. He had not even managed to reach all the way down to where Hashirama’s pains were.

Tobirama looked at his fingers. Damn it, they weren’t long enough. How was he supposed to make sure that his Anija’s newly opened up Omega organ was at the best of health if he couldn’t reach all the way down?

He needed something longer. Tobirama’s hand searched his body. What did he have that was longer? Hmm, he felt it, something very long, very hot and throbbing like crazy.

Yes, perfect, perfect. Tobirama would use that. All he had to do was just to line up his hips up to Hashirama in just the right way. Tobirama gave his Anija’s penis a few strokes before pushing it out of the way. 

His Anija’s lady part was so raw, so new. Tobirama had to make sure it was functioning properly. Yes, yes, that was it. Tobirama was a good brother. Tobirama only wanted to take away Hashirama’s pains. Yes, that was it. And Tobirama could not stop himself howling when his cock went in.

……………

Oh kami, oh kami, how could it feel so good? Tobirama had no clue that sex could feel so good. Just what had he been missing… Tobirama looked down on the Omega he had just…the Omega he had just…

Hashirama…

What was he doing fucking Hashirama?

Damn it, he had no right. He had no right to lay claim to the god of shinobi. 

Madara flashed in his mind.

No, no, nooo, not Madara. Madara would never touch his brother, never, never, never! And then Tobirama was angry, very angry. No one would touch his Anija! No one would stick their wick into his Anija’s pussy! No one would feel the way his Anija’s inner walls rippled around their cocks! No one would hear his Anija crying louder, moaning louder, shake and shake and scream for Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!

And then Tobirama realised the screaming was coming from under him. Hashirama was under him. Hashirama was shaking under him. Hashirama was coming. So soon? So soon? But that wasn’t enough. It wasn’t. His Anija’s pains still needed tending too, yes and his cock agreed, most definitely. It was all about Hashirama’s pains. It was all about reaching deeper and deeper inside the great god of shinobi. It was all about blessing the new arrival, the new Hashirama. 

Yes, yes Tobirama was thrusting for Hashriama. Tobirama was thrusting to loosen Hashirama up. The Alpha books told him, yes they told him that a good Omega pussy was a _well-fucked_ Omega pussy. Yes, that was _it_. Tobirama’s brain was never wrong, not even the one in between his legs.

Hashirama was writhing under him again, screaming again and calling for an Alpha. Tobirama thrusting turned into pounding, there was _no_ better Alpha then him to take care of his Anija. _No_ one!

And then Tobirama felt it. His cock was started to swell. His thrusts were getting harder to carry out. There was this lingering thought breaking through Tobirama’s fevered mind. No Alpha had the right to touch his Anija, but did he? Who was he? The second in command. The Senju that no one looked at more than once. Who was he to lay claim to the great god of shinobi?

And Tobirama acted, just in the last moment. He pulled out, as his whole body screamed in pain. Hashirama was then cumming everywhere, screaming, calling for his Alpha. 

But Tobirama was not his Alpha. Tobirama could not be Hashirama’s Alpha. Tobirama was glad that Hashirama’s orgasm hid Tobirama’s own retching, his own body mourning the massive knot that splashed onto the floor instead of into Hashirama’s womb.

Tobirama pulled himself off the bed, gasping as the world around him had spun. He looked down onto his Anija, he seemed so peaceful now. One more kiss couldn’t…

No, Tobirama covered his Anija. No more. This was all about taking care of his Anija’s needs, not his. Who was _he_ to think he could be Hashirama’s Alpha anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should hopefully give this story a solid opening to build on. 
> 
> I actually have this story a lot more planned then 'All About Madara' but your suggestions, comments and of course kudos would be very much welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama gets a little too frisky for Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Whovianmachinegun, MoonLord, maxyme and Lulubelle01 for leaving all your wonderful comments. I suppose this story is worth continuing after all :)
> 
> Thank you to Teal12, lajpaal, AlessCaballero, Tommyrot, MexCraziness, maxyme, Puschen, Ruby_415, Christopher1234, Skylark27Cloud, Lulubelle01, TheSinOFLust, UnknownEnigma, Little_Flame and the 8 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New subscribers and bookmakers welcome!

Hashirama awoke with a gasp. His heart was racing, his senses were heightened and his body ached. 

He sat up.

He winced when he felt it. There was this ache between his legs. But…but Hashirama was certain that his pains had ended weeks ago. He had had the stomach cramps for over a year too. Madara had noticed his pain. Madara had sent him home. After that, everything had started to become fuzzy and the pains had started to come back a lot.

Oh? The pain had come back.

Hashirama shifted in his bed as he let out a whimper. That ache, there was still that ache. Hashirama pulled the blanket away from his body. 

Hashirama’s face burned when he saw them. He…he had breasts now? They weren’t there yesterday. Sure he had had the most sensitive nipples over the last few months, but this? How strange?

Hashirama pulled the blanket further away from his body as he gasped. There was this wet patch under him, dried but still a patch. Huh? Where had it come from? Hashirama further opened his legs, letting out a whimper. There it was again, that ache and it was coming from deep inside of him. 

Hashirama frowned.

Had he gone to sleep naked the night before?

Just what had happened?

Hashirama placed a tentative hand on his spent cock, moaning as he did so. Hashirama felt that ache against as soon as he moved. Did it…did it come from further down? 

Then it noticed it, his hands were getting wet with his sap? His body sure was acting strange, first, he woke up to see he had breasts and then there was that ache…

Oh, the ache.

Was that why his hands were getting… _wet_?

Hashirama shifted in the bed again wincing. That ache, it was between his legs! But it wasn’t his cock. Hashirama frowned, as he directed a finger directly under his cock.

“What?!”

There was something there. Lips, sensitive dribbling lips that send all sort of phantom baby butterflies through his stomach. Hashirama pushed his finger in further as he cried out, his head falling back into the covers. 

So soft, so sensitive, so…so…

Hashirama threw his head back the further he pushed his finger in. It was hot in there, silky smooth and stretching for something so much bigger to enter there than just a finger.

Hashirama pulled out his finger and pushed in two in its place. He moaned. This feeling, it was intense, it was amazing, it made all the nerves in his body come alive. 

Hashirama continued to thrust more and more of his fingers in and out, in and out. He was not quiet, he didn’t hold his noises back. He marvelled at how his body shook, his legs and then for a split second, he saw it. There had been someone else there, someone else’s cock!

And when Hashirama’s fingers made him cum, he felt like crying, he wanted…he wanted his Otouto…

……………

Tobirama took a deep breath as he wrote up the notes of his latest experiment. He had been here all night. He had had to be. Sleeping would have been impossible, especially when his Alpha instincts had been screaming at him to go back and finish what he started.

Bah, what right did he have to be Hashirama’s Alpha? Hashirama was clan head. Hashirama had the mokuton. Hashirama was the god of shinobi, well goddess now, but anyway.

The Senju elders would probably choose Hashirama’s Alpha for him… Tobirama’s heart sunk, he hoped they would choose someone to take care of his Anija. He hoped it would be an Alpha that would adore Hashirama as much as he did…

“Tobi! Tobi! _To_ -bi!” 

Wait…Tobirama recognised that voice. Tobirama moved to his laboratory’s door. Was it really a good idea to do this? That was Hashirama’s voice. Would he be able to handle himself faced with his Anija like was now?

“ _TO_ -BIIIII!” 

Tobirama’s heart lurched. He…he didn’t want to be the cause of his Anija crying. He pulled open the door and seconds someone was throwing themselves at him, pushing Tobirama right onto the floor.

“Tobi, Tobi, it’s terrible, it’s _terrible_!” Hashirama was in his arms, Hashirama was squirming against him, his own Anija’s warm body against his. 

Wait…Hashirama was naked?

Kami. Tobirama hoped that his older brother had not streaked all the way here. Tobirama took a deep breath, sitting up with Hashirama as he did. His cock began to fill with blood.

No-o! He doesn’t belong to us! We are _nothing_ in comparison to Hashirama! No one would accept our claim over the goddess of shinobi. 

Tobirama squeezed his knees together, to deflate his erection. He had to do this, otherwise, when he drew his Anija’s warm shaking self into his lap, Hashirama would have _felt_ his erection. 

Tobirama took a deep breath as he stroked the back of Hashirama’s head. Why was Hashirama shaking like this? Tobirama had left Hashirama after he had found relief. Tobirama had helped Hashirama cross the last hurdle to becoming a full Omega.

“Hush, Anija, hush… I’m sure everything is fine. You are the leader of the Senju clan and the most powerful shinobi in the whole world…”

But Hashirama was having none of that. Hashirama was crying again.

“There was someone in my bed Tobi!”

Uh-oh. Breathe…breathe…Tobirama was the logical one, _he_ could control his emotions, unlike Hashirama. Hmm…but then again, being emotional as rather common when it came to Omegas…

“Don’t be silly Anija. It was just a dream, just a dream…” This was what Tobirama really hoped Hashirama would think that it was.

“Tobi! There was someone in my bed, between my legs, _fucking_ me!”

Oh kami, Hashirama _did_ remember! Damage control, damage control… Tobirama needed to deflect. He needed to stop his Anija crying. He didn’t like it.

“Oh don’t worry yourself Anija, that was probably your first Omega heat dream.”

……………

Hashirama was screaming. Hashirama was jumping up and down. Hashirama was pacing round and round, naked… Damn it, Tobirama should look away, he really should. But…but Hashirama was stunning. His breasts, his curves, his tanned skin that Tobirama was so desperate to touch, to lick, to nip…

Damn it, his cock was growing hard again. Self-control, Tobirama ordered his body. Self-control.

“I’m an Omega, an _Omega_!”

Tobirama frowned. With such a statement, Tobirama had to wonder, did his Anija even know what an Omega was?

“Hmm, yes, evidently…” Tobirama mused out loud as his eyes flickered to Hashirama’s breasts.

Hashirama stopped pacing, noticing him, noticing where Tobirama’s eyes were. Well, Tobirama only realised this when Hashirama had one arm under his beasts and the other to stand tall.

“Do you like what you see Otouto?”

Tobirama blinked. Oh kami, was Hashirama talking to him? Tobirama forced himself to look away. He had to…he had to hide the desire wanting to shine in his eyes.

Tobirama expected Hashirama to go back to crying, maybe pacing, maybe shouting. And then suddenly Hashirama was on top of him. Hashirama’s breasts were pressing right into him as Tobirama’s face burned.

“Hey Otouto, you…you feel nice…”

Oh kami, this…this was not happening. Hashirama was not rubbing up against him, rubbing his naked cock against Tobirama’s clothed one, making it react.

Self-control, Tobirama sent the demands of his body. Self-control. Provide a distraction.

“Hmm, yes, I suppose that is to be expected. Omegas are naturally drawn to Alphas…”

Hashirama was still rubbing up against him, driving Tobirama’s Alpha instincts to the edge. Stop him, stop Hashirama before Tobirama started looking control.

Tobirama put his hands onto Hashirama’s hips. Oh, kami, skin to skin, this was worse, but…but Hashirama stopped moving. Good… Tobirama just had to act quickly. Yes, yes, reason over sexual need. Hashirama didn’t need him anymore. He wouldn’t need him. Hashirama would have another Alpha, someone more worthy to claim him and spend the rest of their lives together.

Tobirama’s eyes stung at that. 

He pulled his Anija down into a chair. Leave him there, leave him there, then go back to his notes, his distraction…

“To-bi!” 

Hashirama was clinging onto his clothes now. His Anija had sure become _needy_ , well a lot more needy. An Omega Hashirama was one that Tobirama may not be able to handle, well not without _ravishing_ him. 

Tobirama looked down to Hashirama’s eyes, his puppy dog eyes. Oh kami, distraction, he needed a distraction.

“I…I can’t be an Omega! I can’t!”

Tobirama frowned, Hashirama seemed to be in so much pain. Oh kami, Tobirama…Tobirama had to embrace Hashirama, assure him.

“But that’s what you are, Anija…”

“No, no, I can’t.”

“Why Anija, why?” Now Tobirama’s concern for his older brother was overcoming his sexual need.

“I’m built for war, Otouto. No Alpha would ever want me…”

And then Tobirama knew what he had to do…

……………

“We are here to call a truce,” Tobirama announced even as his ears burned. Sweet kami, he was doing this, he was actually doing this! Facing the Uchiha, promoting something that Hashirama had always wanted. And all because Hashirama had finished presenting as an Omega a week before.

Madara looked floored.

Ma-da-raaaa!

Tobirama ground his teeth. He did not like the way that Uchiha was looking at his Anija. His Anija, _his_! Tobirama’s head hurt. He…he did not have the right to be so possessive. He…he might need Madara to stay away, he had to stay from Hashirama. He had to hide just how much he desired his Omega brother for himself.

Why was Izuna looking at him like that? 

“A truce? Do my ears deceive me white demon?” Tobirama ground his teeth. He wanted to pull away, leave his Anija to rule, to be the leader. Yes, yes, he was nothing… He was…

Hashirama was looking to him, for leadership. Damn it, it was probably the Omega in Hashirama looking to the Alpha closest to him to lead.

He supposed there was no use in pulling away now. The other Senju were already pissed with him as it was. But…but Hashirama needed this. Hashirama needed the chance to not live in a world where he had to be a war machine and could not embrace his Omega nature.

With another Alpha…with about Alpha… The Senju elders had already caught onto the fact that Hashirama was an Omega. They were already planning. Even they were warming up to Hashirama’s village idea now.

“No, this war is stupid, inherited and pointless now. Senju and Uchiha are evenly matched, rather then destroying everything like out of control Alphas perhaps it’s time to take the Omega approach, to build something for Alphas to protect instead.” 

Damn… Tobirama had never spoken so much. Hashirama was the speaker. Hashirama was the dreamer. Hashirama was now looking at him as if he was an angel come down from heaven.

“Oh, Tobi!”

And then Hashirama was jumping him again, clinging to him, rubbing into him, cooing at him, all in public… 

Don’t react, don’t react! Tobirama told his body over and over again. He couldn’t expose himself, not like Hashirama was doing. 

Tobirama’s Alpha instincts were then screaming at him. There were Alphas, from the Uchiha, from the Senju, their eyes were on his Anija, too much. Damn it, they weren’t even trying to hide how much they wanted to fuck Hashirama themselves. At least…at least Tobirama could control himself.

“Anija! Control yourself!” Tobirama squawked. “You wanted your village, _now_ is the time to concentrate on that!”

Hashirama stopped rubbing his body to Tobirama’s at that. Hashirama looked ever so sad. Tobirama looked away, he had to…he had to… Let Anija have his village, be the paperwork guy. Yes, that was a perfect idea. The perfect way to keep himself away from Hashirama. Tobirama hated to admit this, but maybe he was a bigger threat to Hashirama then Madara at this point. He...he didn't know how long he would be able to go without _fucking_ Hashirama again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Tobirama manage to pull out in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to KuraKura0_0, Whovianmachinegun, MoonLord, Lulubelle01, Nana and maxyme for all your feedback! It's been very much been appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you to AquaticArtist, tastaelattae, Monotropa_un1f1l15, RosaCalabera, The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress, moonie00, Aerias_A_Writer, Blackcat246 and the 7 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New subscribers and bookmarkers, the interesting in this story just keeps growing.

“So how are you coping as an Omega, Hashirama?” 

Hashirama was still in a daze, even though he had eaten, a lot. It was incredible that Madara had been able to whip up this full course picnic so fast after they had declared a truce was amazing. Hashirama had always admired Madara’s skill on the battlefield, but he had a keen hand with such Omega types of things… 

Could Madara be…?

But Madara was Uchiha clan leader. He was far too powerful to be a… But then Hashirama was in the same sort of situation.

“That bad huh?” 

Hashirama then realised that he was doing what he used to do as a boy. He had his knees tucked into his chest as if he was on the brink of having a little cry. 

Madara was then squeezing his shoulder. His strict “I will kill you all” expression was fading away into a soft smile, a caring smile, a truly caring one.

Hashirama sighed. He just…he just couldn’t shake this feeling. The feeling of being incomplete.

“You’re a lot more mopey now, then when we were kids. What’s gotten, you so completely forlorn friend? We are getting our village after all this time…”

Hashirama sighed even louder.

“You know I’m Omega?” He asked Madara a little hesitant. Hashirama was still finding this new reality of his so strange. Him, an Omega? He loved kids, he really did, but he never thought that _he_ would be carrying them for nine months.

“And you want knotting.”

Hashirama looked up at Madara seeing his old friend looking down at his stomach. Hashirama looked down, realising that he had his hands rested there. 

“Knotting?” Hashirama asked confused. “But only Alphas can knot Madara.”

Madara laughed: “And it’s only Omegas that get knotted, you idiot!”

Hashirama only pulled his knees closer, watching as the wind blew through the trees. Here he was surrounded by nature, sitting with an old friend, stepping away from war and yet…

When Madara’s hand next came down on his shoulder, it made Hashirama jump.

“Why did you do that Madara?”

Madara wasn’t then just looking at him close, but straight up pressing his face right against Hashirama’s own. Hashirama felt his cheeks burn.

“What’s on your mind, Hashirama?”

Hashirama gulped: “Is it…is it normal for Omegas to have such vivid sex dreams that they…that they _actually_ feel like they have been fucked?!” 

Madara was looking at him really, really closely.

“Friend?”

Hashirama looked at Madara, his eyes starting to water in sadness.

“Is it normal for an Omega to feel so…unloved?”

Madara was looking so pensive, almost as if he was trying to figure something out. The Uchiha’s words then stunned Hashirama a great deal.

“Hashirama…Being an Omega can be a huge emotional rollercoaster…”

Once again it was like Madara was talking from experience.

“However that will settle down once an Alpha knots you…”

Hashirama blinked: “Will that make me feel whole?”

Madara nodded. 

……………

Hashirama was feeling hot, sensitive and very, very uneasy. His body was aching, especially between his legs. It was more like an itch there, a really bad itch that Hashirama knew that he could never reach. He…he needed an Alpha. That’s why he had slipped into Tobirama’s lab again. His Otouto was an Alpha, an Alpha that made Hashirama feel safe and loved.

Hashirama eyed Tobirama.

His Otouto, he looked so serious, so…dominant the way he was hunched over the desk. Hashirama felt his hips sway and his body ache with this unbearable need for an Alpha’s touch.

Tobi could help him with this, couldn’t he?

His Otouto. The big strong Alpha who Hashirama knew loved him lots and lots. Before his showing, Hashirama had thought that he would be one of those rare Alphas who actually cared about their Omega’s emotional state. Now that he was an Omega, he was hoping that he would find that an Alpha that could give him the same sort of attention.

Oh…oh…Tobi was looking up. Tobi was noticing him. Hashirama smiled. His Tobi had the cutest blush that Hashirama had ever seen. And Hashirama was instinctively straightening up and bringing his breasts up to full view.

Hashirama smiled even wider, Tobirama’s entire face was going scarlet now. His Otouto, his lovely, lovely Otouto. Hashirama liked the way his little brother looked at him. Hashirama liked the attention lots and lots. Hashirama liked the way Tobirama smelled. Yes, Tobirama’s smell. Hashirama wanted to get closer to him.

Hashirama moved forward. His little brother…his little brother looked like he wanted to do something. To hug him or not to hug him? Hug him! Hug him! Hug him! And then Hashirama was throwing himself right at his Otouto.

“Anija, what…?!” Tobirama was squawking at him, but at least his Otouto was hugging him, embracing him. Hashirama liked very much the way Tobirama’s cock hardened around him. He didn’t know why, but as an Omega, Hashirama felt like that this was a good thing. The Omega in him was spinning in circles as Hashirama felt himself growing wet.

Hashirama breathed quickly. The heat was getting worse. Hashirama rubbed up against Tobirama. His breasts getting extract close. Tobirama smelled excited. Hashirama liked it. Hashirama was sure that it would help him feel better. He…he needed help with…with…

“Anija…s-stop… This is unseemly. You…you are acting inappropriately. You…”

Hashirama pouted at Tobirama for a few moments. Why…why was his Otouto resisting him like this? Didn’t Hashirama deserve to get some loving from his Tobi? Hashirama felt his body shaking in pain, tears beginning to sting in his eyes. The pain…the pain…

He buried his head into Tobirama’s shoulder and started to cry: “It hurts Tobi. Everything hurts.”

Tobirama was now holding him properly. Hashirama fell into the arms of the Alpha.

“Anija! Anija!”

Hashirama felt horrible so horrible as he cried: “Help me Tobi, please… _please_ …”

……………

Tobirama had brought Hashirama to bed. He…he had to. His Anija had gone into heat again. His Anija had come onto him. His Anija had sparked the Alpha in him. But…but Tobirama had only stripped his Anija of his clothes because…because his Anija needed to cool down.

Tobirama eyed Hashirama’s genitalia, it was starting to glisten in slick, a lot of slick. Tobirama licked his lips. It…it wouldn’t hurt for Tobirama to have a little taste…

Uh oh, well there was not much thinking about that. His mouth was already against Hashirama’s cunt. His tongue was already digging into Hashirama’s core. Why did Hashirama have to spasm and be so much more desirable to him doing that?

Tobirama’s cock beginning to harden.

Hashirama was starting to shake under him in a major sort of way. Hashirama was squealing, moaning so loud. Should…should Tobirama be doing this? It had been a month since Hashirama’s first heat, the time when Tobirama had helped. But…but, he shouldn’t keep doing it.

But Hashirama was still Alphaless.

Hashirama’s hips were swaying under him in an intense sort of way. Hashirama was so utterly delectable. 

“Alpha…please, please… Take me, take me, please, _please_ …!”

Tobirama pulled away in horror. What…what was he doing? He should not be eating his Anija out. Tobirama grabbed the covers. He would leave Hashirama alone. He would leave Hashirama quiet. He did not want too many people hearing Hashirama crying at the end of an orgasm. They might start to think Hashirama was inadvertently sullying himself with an unworthy Alpha.

And Tobirama was _anything_ if worthy. 

And then there was a hand on his shirt pulling at it, trying to take it right off him. Tobirama looked down, Hashirama?

“Take me Alpha, _take_ me!”

His Anija was still very asleep but the Omega in him was calling out to him. But why him? There was plenty of Alpha so much better than him. His Anija’s grip sure was strong, especially when his shirt was starting to rip. 

Tobirama acted quickly. He took his shirt off, he didn’t want to lose it. And then Hashirama’s hand was yanking at his pants. Did Hashirama even realise what _he_ was doing? No, no, of course not. His Anija barely understood what it meant to _be_ an Omega. His Anija didn’t even know just how desirable a creature he had become.

Tobirama did not like the way certain Alphas in the Senju clan were looking at his Anija. Such pigs!

“Take me…Take me…!”

Tobirama did not resist much when he took his pants off. But…but then his Anija was rolling closer to his. His Anija was rubbing against him. His Anija was making his erection spring free of his fundoshi. 

Tobirama’s mind started to fog. If things kept going this way, he would end up fucking Hashirama again. But…but Tobirama _had_ been careful. Tobirama…Tobirama would cradle Hashirama from the back, perfect just perfect.

……………

Spooning him…yes, Tobirama was spooning his brother. His cock was in _that_ delicious pussy again, Hashirama’s slick was oozing out of him. Tobirama had thought that if he wasn’t facing Hashirama, the temptation would die down. Tobirama would be able to drown his desires by the wayside. But that hadn’t worked. Tobirama was fucking Hashirama before he realised what he was doing. Their naked bodies entangled into each other, Tobirama’s hands grasping onto Hashirama’s breasts and Hashirama was _ever_ so squirmy and loud…

Oh, kami!

Hashirama moaning was…was intoxicating. Tobirama had never thought that he would want sex. He would have been quite happy to live the rest of his life without it. But now, now he couldn’t stop fucking Hashirama. His own eyelids fluttering at how amazing his Anija’s inner channels felt. He…he knew he shouldn’t be doing this… But…but Hashirama had come to him, come onto him, begging him for help.

Hashirama surely did not know what sort of help he was actually asking for did he?

Hashirama was tensing against him as Tobirama felt his Anija’s wet spent cock. Tobirama smiled. Had he done that? He was a _good_ Alpha helping out his precious older brother, wasn’t he? 

Tobirama would pull out now before his cock started to harden up. Hashirama cried out at that as if he were in the utmost pain. It hurt Tobirama’s heart to hear that but he…he had to pull away from this very needy Omega.

And then Hashirama was moving. Hashirama was pushing his ass right up onto Tobirama’s crotch as Tobirama’s cock went in all the way.

“You want relief then, Anija?” Tobirama asked Hashirama in a soft tone. He would not be angry, he could not. He did not want Hashirama to wake up in a panic. He did not want Hashirama to think he had been raped again. He would never want his Anija to experience such emotional torment.

So Tobirama started thrusting into Hashirama again. He _liked_ Hashirama’s sounds. He _liked_ that his Anija was getting louder and louder. His Anija was _utterly_ intoxicating as he shook and shook in his arms.

“Alpha! Alpha! _Al_ -pha!” Hashirama screamed as Tobirama felt his Anija shake and shake until he tensed in his arms and came on his cock.

Good, good. Tobirama could pull out now. Hashirama was satisfied. Uh oh, he…he couldn’t pull out. His cock was lodged in too tight, oh no, oh no, there was another knot coming through. So fast, so fast! He had thought he was careful enough, but now he was lodged in. If he thrust anymore or even moved, the knot would come out in one large clump.

But Tobirama _had_ to.

Tobirama was pulling out. Pain, there was such pain wracked through his body, as he tried to hold the knot back. But he couldn’t move.

And then he let the knot come and willed himself to pull out quickly, pull out quickly… Phew, phew the knot went on the bed and not into Hashirama’s womb.

He had pulled out quick enough though, _right_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this next chapter as I wanted to mixed things up just a little in my day to day schedule.
> 
> Hashirama might find himself in a bit of a tight spot next chapter... 👶
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Izuna's actions throw a spanner into the works?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Whovianmachinegun, MoonLord, CrisHL, Lulubelle01 and maxyme for all your feedback! It keeps reminding me that this story is worth pursuing! 
> 
> Thank you to Mayrane, BLUE_cloudsshifting, CrisHL, AimlessSaffron and 7 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New readers welcome! Many big things are coming!

Today…Today Hashirama really did not want to be an Omega. Today he had sensed it, the life growing deep inside of him. He had been so happy, and then he had been so sad, so very sad. His Alpha had still not claimed him. It had been three months too! 

Hashirama had a babe that would not survive and he was really, really sad. The worst thing was that his clan elders had gotten too nosey. The Alphas amongst them had sensed the child, they had also screamed at him for a good hour on getting knocked up and not claimed. They accused Hashirama of being too fertile for his own good. But he would not be strong enough to carry this child to term. Hashirama needed the active presence of the father’s knot, the father’s claim of his body to bring healthy children into this world. 

Two large tears feel down his face.

“How _dare_ you! How dare you impregnate our clan head!”

And Hashirama could only cover his face with his hands. This was happening, this was _actually_ happening! Here he was with the clan he always wanted to build a village with and his Alpha uncle had had to just come out and say it.

To Madara of all people!

Hashirama groaned. There was a tender hand on his shoulder. He looked up from his hands, his eyes flickering to his shoulder. His Omega aunt was there, looking ever so sorry for him.

“We will fix this Hashirama. We _will_ make sure to avenge your Omega virtue!” 

His aunt’s words did not bring any sense of comfort. He did not want this. He wanted them to sit around the table, to negotiate to finally ratify the first agreement of peace. This would be the first agreement that would lead others out of the warring era. But now they were coming down on Madara for something that wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t! Madara was like them after all. 

“Do you realise what you have done? Do you think _you_ have a right to stick your wick between our leader’s legs?”

Oh, kami, why were they doing this? Why were they attacking Madara like this? Madara was not the Alpha, damn it, he wasn’t. His Alpha may not have claimed him, but Hashirama knew that it wasn’t Madara.

Madara could _not_ claim another Omega.

“I did…what?”

For a moment there, Hashirama dared to look out from the tips of his fingers. He could then see Madara looking at him, _questioning_ him. But Hashirama could not answer him. He did not understand. Being an Omega was a completely foreign concept to him. Being a clan leader was becoming even more of a chore.

He so wished Tobirama was here. He was the Alpha here. Hashirama so wanted _him_ to take control. 

“Do you think it’s funny? Do _you_ think you have the right to bypass traditional claiming ceremonies?!” 

Oh kami, why didn’t his uncle just stop it? He needed to stop. This had nothing to do with Madara. He so wished Tobirama was here. Things were always better with him around…

……………

“I did not _impregnante_ Hashirama!”

Hashirama looked up. Madara was not being so quiet anymore. Hashirama’s hands rubbing his stomach. He had been so prepared to be an Alpha, a Beta, but this? Being an Omega was getting so complicated. Hashirama had this desperation deep inside him. He wanted an Alpha to love him, to protect him, to make love to him. Yes, Hashirama wanted all of this, did Madara? Was Madara an Omega also craving an Alpha or did he have an Alpha?

Hashirama felt more tears running down his face. He wanted an Alpha, so badly, so badly…

His uncle was now breaking rank. He was moving across from the Senju side of the negotiation table. He was heading towards the Uchiha.

The Uchiha elders were then setting in motion. They were surrounding Madara. And then there was Izuna. He looked angry and very protective. He reminded him of his Otouto. His lovely Otouto who loved him so much. His Otouto who would protect him. 

Hashirama sure hoped that his clan elders would pair him with Tobirama. 

“Back away Senju, my aniki did not impregnate your clan heir!”

It was Izuna hissing now. It was his body rippling in his wonderful Alphaness. It made Hashirama’s down below tingle, well not as much as with Tobirama but still…

“Of course you would shield that disrespectful Alpha brother of yours!”

Izuna then did something unexpected. He dragged Madara to his feet… This in itself was an incredible sight to see, someone as powerful as Madara, being so manhandled by a brother who was technically less powerful than him.

“My aniki cannot impregnate anyone you fuckwits! He’s not _designed_ for that…”

“Oh yeah, you’re just saying that to…”

Izuna was so angry at that, that his sharingan flickered to life causing all the Senju to step back. But instead of attacking them, Izuna’s hands were on Madara, well on Madara’s waistline. 

And then the world around Hashirama seemed to slow down. Suddenly it was not Izuna next to Madara but Hashirama’s own Alpha next to him. It was his Alpha’s hands on his waistline. It was his Alpha’s hands pushing past his waistline to fondle his cock to attention.

Hashirama moaned. 

He…he knew that he should not be this needy, but as an Omega…as an Omega he wanted his Alpha. He did not like waking up in the mornings wondering if his Alpha had spent the night fucking him the previous night.

“Well, why don’t you all have a look for yourselves!” Izuna hissed. Seconds later Izuna was yanking Madara’s pants down even as Madara squawked. 

Hashirama was meanwhile feeling so hot, so needy. Was it the baby in him or the sadness? Or maybe both? Hashirama wanted his Alpha. He wanted them to strip him down fuck him, kiss him, hold him, love him. Why oh why did his Alpha not claim him? Did his title of God of shinobi make his Alpha feel that they were unworthy?

……………

Tobirama had told himself that he must stay away. He must say away from Hashirama. But still, he was here, still, he was entering the negotiations. He had to check on his brother. He had to make sure that Madara was not getting too handsy with his Omega…

Damn it.

Tobirama must not think like that.

He entered the hall from the back to something he never expected to see. Madara, red in the face, Madara with his naked genitalia bared to the world. 

Hashirama, Hashirama...he needed to protect Hashirama’s virtue. Damn it, he should have come sooner!

“Yes, yes, your Alpha leader has a dick, don’t we _all_ know that!”

And then seconds later Madara was crying out as cum splashed down his legs. Had Izuna…had Izuna really penetrated him, penetrated his cunt with his fingers? Madara was not an Alpha. Madara was not an Alpha. Really? _Really_? The two most powerful shinobi across the five nations and they were _both_ slated to get fucked and dominated by Alpha themselves. 

Tobirama’s cock hardened. Tobirama felt his body growing hot, and then he couldn’t move. He could not _not_ look at the way Madara’s cheeks flushed so rosy. He could not _not_ look away with how Madara’s mouth hung open. And when Madara moaned, when Madara _moaned_ … For a few moments, everything in Tobirama wanted to charge at Madara, knock him down and fuck the living daylights out of him!

But Tobirama was not the one doing the fucking here. He was not the one making Madara moan, cry and shake. It was Izuna. It was Izuna fucking Madara with his fingers. It was Izuna who was reducing the Uchiha demon to this unbelievably hot Omega mess.

And then it was not only Tobirama getting affected but all the other Alphas in the room started to rise. They were starting to draw close. This display, this public display of an Omega getting dominated like this was, was intoxicating. It had never been done before. It was…it was…

No, no… Tobirama’s Alpha rut was starting to rise. No, no, he, he did _not_ want Madara. He wanted Hashirama. It was Hashirama that he wanted to pick apart like this. It was Hashirama he wanted to make moan, to howl, to make such a big mess.

What an amazing way to show the world just who was Madara’s Alpha. Could this become a thing? Could this be the way Tobirama could claim Hashirama and no one argue with him?

And then everything was lighting up, there was fire everywhere. Many were running out of the building screaming even Alphas. And then there was Madara and Izuna. Madara’s hair was flaring up, his chakra raging in anger even as his cum was dribbling down his naked legs.

“How dare you? How dare you do this in public? We agreed that our relationship was private, private Izuna!” Madara screamed.

Tobirama left soon after that. Hashirama was still there and after something like this, Tobirama needed to hide, before he did something stupid…

……………

Tobirama hid in his lab. He thought he would be able to calm down there. He thought he would be able to shift back into think with reason and _not_ his cock. 

Madara…Madara being an Omega was not what he expected, not _ever_! And then there was Izuna. Tobirama hated him, Tobirama admired him. Izuna was everything he was not, that he could not be. Izuna was his brother’s keeper, his brother’s Alpha. And no one could argue against that, especially not after today…

But did Tobirama have that right? 

No, he didn’t, no, he didn’t. And then his laboratory’s door swang open. And then there was someone charging at him. Tobirama had to react before he was getting shoved onto the floor.

“Tobi! Tobi!” he heard his name getting called. His heart sank.

“Hashirama…” Tobirama murmured.

And Hashirama was only crying more. Hashirama was nuzzling into him more, clinging onto him for dear life. And Tobirama did not push him away. He didn’t have the heart to. He didn’t have the heart to… Even as Tobirama had not realised that Hashirama was, in fact, mourning the child he had impregnated with!

“Tobi, Tobi, I can’t _take_ it anymore! There’s an Alpha that loves me so much, that they keep coming. I don’t care if they are friend, foe or blood. If they want me so much, why won’t they _claim_ me?!”

And now it was not Hashirama simply trying to cling to him, it was Tobirama pulling Hashirama closer. After such an event, of course, Hashirma was this emotional. Even Tobirama was confused. Madara was an Omega. Madara was no threat to him. And now…and now Tobirama did not know what to do. Tobirama had hated Izuna from the first time they had entered the same battlefield. Now Tobirama hated him _more_. Izuna had done what he could not do. Izuna had claimed his brother as his own.

“Tobi, Tobi. I want my Alpha! I want what Madara has! I want an Alpha to love me, to protect me, to _screw_ me…”

Then Hashirama was on him, Hashirama was rubbing against him. His older brother’s cock colliding with his own and making it ever so difficult for Tobirama to concentrate.

“Why won’t my Alpha claim me, Tobi? Why? _Why_?!” 

Hashirama wanted him to claim him? But could Tobirama really just go ahead and do that? The Senju elders would surely say something. They would surely disapprove. They had never liked him. Never!

“I want what Madara has!”

Hashirama was now crawling into his arms and Tobirama did not push him away. He brought Hashirama to the floor. He crossed his legs. He kept feeling uneasy by still…

When Hashirama crawled into his lap, Tobirama did not push him away. He was now feeling confused, so confused. His head was telling him this was _his_ fault! He should have _never_ desired Hashirama. He should have _never_ taken his body without permission. But then his heart…his heart was simply refusing to agree. Logic and reason were _failing_ him…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the Hashirama Tobirama collision is coming but first an interim chapter where Izuna and Madara get very hot and heavy!
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be very much appreciated!


End file.
